Slayerettes Den
by The Slayerettes1
Summary: HermioneLilyPotter, Iccess-america, and KaibaslilDevil team up to take over the airwaves tormenting there favorites and not so favorites in the WWE. Now airing: Shock! Could it be the hurricane talking?
1. Default Chapter

Announcer Guy Herb: And now to spend an hour with the Triple Threat Trio of Torture, The Rulers of Radio and T.V., The SLAYERETTES! *applause* Can I go now? Being in the same booth with Phil is making me uncomfortable.  
  
Iccess: Since I don't want your screams of agony ruining the show......sure, why not.  
  
*Door slams and screams are heard*  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: Um, okay then. Welcome to the Slayerettes' Lair where we interview some of the most famous talent in the WWE or otherwise when the time comes for it. I'm HermioneLilyPotter  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Hi! I'm KaibaslilDevil  
  
Iccess: Hi! I'm Iccess-america. Our first guest is Triple H.  
  
*Triple H music hits*  
  
Slayerettes: *high pitched* HI!  
  
Triple H: *cringe* Hi girls. *holds hand up* I know, hi.  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: Sit. Welcome to the show. So, you're the WWE champion are you not?  
  
Triple: I am.  
  
Iccess: According to the human scorecard *cough* KLD *cough* you have been champion for a year and.........  
  
KLD: 8 or 9 days give or take. Tell me how you did it.  
  
Triple H: Well the answer's simple, I am the Game and I am THAT DAMN GOOD.  
  
Iccess: *quietly* I said I was going to be nice but he's making it easier to insult him.  
  
Triple H: What?  
  
Iccess: I'm not gong to try to rephrase what I said because it's going to be stupid. However, I will say, let's get started with the interview.  
  
Triple H: Okay.  
  
Iccess: My first question is.....  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Are you single?  
  
Iccess: You just HAD to go there?  
  
Triple H: Um,  
  
KaibaslilDevil: You were thinking the SAME thing.  
  
Iccess: Actually.....*thinks* yes I was but then I thought how I can avoid insulting him. Like, gee Triple H, it really ISN'T a mystery how you retain the championship. I mean, let's face it, you've become really close to the sludge hammer lately. But don't worry you're not the only one to befriend an inanimate object. There were such duos as Perry Saturn and Moppy, Al Snow and Head, and Mick Foley and Mr. Socko.  
  
Triple H: Are you comparing me to those NUTS?  
  
Iccess: No. I didn't call you a nut. I mean you don't talk to the sludge hammer, name it, or buy it sequin gowns.....do you?  
  
Triple H: *looks like he's going to pedigree someone*  
  
Iccess: *nervous* I THOUGHT NOT. That's when you REALLY have to worry about your career going down hill and KLD I think it's your turn to ask a question.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: I told you to be nice.  
  
Iccess: It's more my interview which gives me the right to insult the guest.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: What did Goldberg mean by 'your next'? You CAN'T be next; you're the WWE Heavyweight champion!  
  
Triple H: Well, you're right. Men like Goldberg don't get that I'm the best there was the best there is and the best there ever will be......  
  
Iccess: You just stole Bret Hart's catch phrase.  
  
Triple H: So?  
  
Iccess: Speaking of Goldberger........  
  
KaibaslilDevil: I like Goldberg.  
  
Iccess: Has anyone noticed that he has NO BONE OF ORIGINALITY AND CARISMA IN HIS BODY WHAT SO EVER! He is in no way shape or form championship material.  
  
Triple H: I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
Iccess: Yeah, I do and I like you and all but that wasn't my point. Has anyone noticed his catchphrases? Namely the 'just another victim', and 'your next'? It finally clicked during RAW on Monday that those aren't his but TAZZ's! I don't think anyone else has noticed and if you had, I commend you. Therefore, Goldberg hasn't had the 'IT' factor as far as I'm concerned. I mean, yeah he has the presence and some of the hype but he isn't anything like the past and *cough* present *cough* WWE champions. Shawn Michaels, the Rock, the only other person you could compare him to is the Big Show. Face it, Show didn't and doesn't have any personality. Neither does Goldberg.  
  
*Phone Rings*  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: We have a phone?  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Apparently.  
  
Iccess: Has anyone figure out how to work the switchboard?  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Maybe if we let it ring they'll hang up.  
  
*37 rings later*  
  
Iccess: Make....the ringing.......stop.  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: Hold on I almost have it.  
  
*ringing stops*  
  
KLD/Triple H/Iccess: Thank you.  
  
Voice: Hello? Am I on the air?  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: Yeah, who are you?  
  
Voice: Oh, you didn't know? I'm the Ayatollah of Rock-n-Rolla, the Highlight of the Night, the King of Bling-Bling (AN:/Where did THAT come from lol o_O) Chris Jericho.  
  
Iccess: My day CAN'T get any worse. Well if it isn't the Goat with a World Domination Complex as I like to call you. What can I do for you today?  
  
Jericho: I was wondering why I, the first Undisputed WWE Champion wasn't mentioned in your recap of people with more charisma than the Big Slow?  
  
KaibaslilDevil: I guess it just slipped our minds.  
  
Jericho: I mean I have the looks, the brains, the talent..........  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: The bad fashion sense.  
  
Jericho: Listen Amber, Roslyn, and Naomi, you never, eeeevvveeerr, insult the Living Legend. I have half the mind to........*click*  
  
Iccess: And it looks like we've lost our caller. *mouths* Thank you!  
  
KaibaslilDevil: And it looks like we're out of time.  
  
Iccess: Already?  
  
HermioneLilyPotter: Yes, but I'm sure Triple H would like to come back again for another show.  
  
Triple H: *shrugs* Maybe. If a certain hostess admits she likes me.  
  
Iccess: Okay, I don't think you're a disgrace to the title you posses now get out of my sight.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Next chapter; I interview Sirius Black.  
  
HermioneLilyPotter/Iccess: All duck and cover.  
  
*End Show*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iccess-america here! Glad you liked the show. Now review please. Save my self-esteem and my sanity. Next chapter KaibaslilDevil is writing so I say to her GOOD LUCK. This is hard! Thanks.  
  
ICCESS 


	2. InterviewingSiriusblacklordhelpme

Chapter Two: A day with Sirius Black..Lord help me!!  
  
Thanks a lot Iccess. To deal with Sirius, I will need all the help I can get. All right lets get this over with so Norma can interview Remus.  
  
Ash: Hi everyone!! I feel hyper today. YAYYYYY!!!  
  
(Iccess and Norma groan)  
  
Ash: (glares) Shut up!! I did not ask for your opinions.  
  
Norma: wow!! You are cranky today huh?  
  
Ash: Nah..I actually am happy. Vengeance is on and I get to see it. YAYYYY!!  
  
Iccess: Vengeance? Cool..I can't wait either.  
  
Ash: O.k. now that I am done promoting Vengeance, lets get back to the story.  
  
(In my castle) (I bought one today)  
  
Sirius: (Bewildered) So.Is this where I am supposed to go?  
  
Norma: (Dressed in a leather suit with a whip) Yes it is. Please come in?  
  
Sirius: (Flashes her a smile) thank you umm.?  
  
Norma: My name is Norma. How do you do? (Holds out her hand)  
  
Sirius: (shakes her hand) I am fine, and you?  
  
Norma: (Smiles) Great. Ash is expecting you, so come on in.  
  
Sirius: Ummm..so..who is this Ash?  
  
Norma: She will be the one to interview you.  
  
Sirius: Oh. Is she nice?  
  
Norma: (looks at him) Yeah.in a way.  
  
(Once they get to my office)  
  
Ash: (In a red leather skirt and red leather vest) Welcome Sirius. I am Ashley. I will be your interviewer for today. (Holds out her hand)  
  
Sirius: (In a star-gaze) wow!!! (Kisses my hand) How do you do?  
  
Ash: (laughs and smiles at him) I am fine. How are you?  
  
Sirius: (Melts) Just peachy.  
  
Ash: (Sits down) well..I suppose my first question would have to be..are you married?  
  
Sirius: (seductive smile in place) Nope, but would you like to be my wife?  
  
Ash: (Wicked grin) I'd love to, but after the interview.  
  
Sirius: (Smiles) All right then. (Sits back) What other questions do you have for me?  
  
Ash: How did you manage to stay outta Azkaban?  
  
Sirius: It was all thanks to Dumbledore. He found me a house to stay at so I wouldn't get caught.  
  
Ash: So, you owe Dumbledore a lot, huh?  
  
Sirius: He is a great man. I would be lost without him.  
  
Ash: Now my last question is..Why in the bloody hell did you do a stupid thing like killing yourself?  
  
Sirius: I died in order to protect Harry. I guess I didn't have to since he held his own against Bellatrix.  
  
Ash: (Confused look) Who the hell is she?  
  
Sirius: She is my first cousin. Her and Narcissa are Blacks.  
  
Ash: O.K. that's all I have to say to you. Now we are off to go get married now. Goodnight and good fight. (Drags Sirius away)  
  
Norma: well..I guess I am up next..Lord be merciful.  
  
(Well..we got married and all. Norma says good luck to Sirius. He will need it) I take offense to that. I wonder why I am her best friend again? Oh well..good luck Norma. You will need it with Remus. BYEEEEEE!! 


	3. Summer Slam 2003 or the lost episode

AN:/This is the longest chapter I've ever written for ANY story!  Maybe and maybe not but this has been weeks in the making.  Mind you that the 'taped' show was written mostly before and during Summer Slam.

Coldplay's "The Scientist" is playing softly in the background as we see Iccess sitting in the booth surrounded by flowers.  

_KaibaslilDevil walks into the booth. _

KaibaslilDevil: I'm back!

Iccess: Oh hi.

KaibaslilDevil: Gee, thanks.  Why aren't you playing something loud and bass heavy and why all the flowers?

Iccess: Because I need to unwind or at least sleep and well, incense gives me a headache so sue me. 

_HermioneLilyPotter walks in._

HermioneLilyPotter: She's still pissed off about Summer Slam?

KaibaslilDevil: Yep.

Iccess: I've reviewed the tape 15 times and I have no clue how that sludge hammer got in the ring!

_There's a knock at the studio door._

Iccess: HAIU get that!

KLD/HLP: HAIU?

A little robot comes to Iccess beeping something that sounds suspiciously like 'cookie'.

Iccess: Here's a chocolate chip and a raisin.  Go answer the door.

HAIU (pronounced Hi you lol) goes away to answer the door.

Iccess: HAIU is a little robot I invented in my spare time, Hyper Active Intelligence Unit.  He's a cute little robot isn't he? (AN:/And now appearing in Azrael's _Revenge of the Idols!)_

At the door....................

FedEx Dude: Delivery for the hosts of Slayerettes Den?

HAIU: _Tilts head in confusion_

FedEx Dude: Are you going to sign for it or what?

HAIU: _blank stare_

FedEx Dude: Uh, dude?

HAIU: _blank stare _cookie?

FedEx Dude: _confusion _I don't have a cookie

HAIU: Cookie

FedEx Dude: I don't have a cookie.

HAIU: Coo-kie.

FedEx Dude: I......don't.....have......a.........cookie

HAIU: COOKIE! _Begins to look angry_

FedEx Dude: _scared _Uh.................... sweet mother of...............

_HAIU jumps on the FedEx Dude and begins beating him senseless _

FedEx Dude: _Screams of absolute terror_

_HAIU retrieves the package and closes the door leaving the FedEx Dude outside beaten and bloody. He returns to the booth and hands KaibaslilDevil the package._

KaibaslilDevil: Thanks, I think.  Have a cookie. _She hands HAIU a cookie_

HAIU: _hug _Cookie! _He goes off somewhere out of sight._

HermioneLilyPotter: That was odd.

KaibaslilDevil: There's a note attached. 'Dear Slayerettes, thought you could use a day off so I sent you a copy of your lost episode signed some person' That's vague.  

Iccess: Oh no.  I thought I burned that tape!

HermioneLilyPotter: Guess not.  I guess we'll run it.  As usual we have no guest.  We're on in 5....4......3......2......1...............

KaibaslilDevil: I suppose you know who we are by now but if not I'm KaibaslilDevil and my co-hosts are Iccess-America and HermioneLilyPotter and this is Slayerettes Den!

HermioneLilyPotter: We have a treat for you today.  We're running the special Summer Slam edition of Slayerettes Den, otherwise known as the lost episode.

Iccess: Enjoy.

_Static............................................_

St. Anger' by Metallica is blaring through the speakers as Iccess is talking on the phone with Charlie.

Iccess: WHY does this happen to me?! I have no guest for the show!

Charlie: Yes you do.

Iccess: I do? *_goes to look in the hallway_* Charlie, what are you talking about?  No one's here.

_KaibaslilDevil walks into the booth_

KaibaslilDevil: Hey Iccess!  Who ya talking to?

Iccess: Charlie.

KaibaslilDevil: Hi Charlie!

Charlie: Oh, hi KLD.  Like I was saying Iccess......you DO have guests.

KaibaslilDevil: Oh really, who is it?

Charlie: the main event at Summer Slam

Iccess: How'd you manage THAT? *_Thinks* Charlie, you didn't kidnap them did you?_

Charlie: Um......

Iccess: CHARLIE!

KaibaslilDevil: Randy Orton?

Iccess: We can't get charged with a felony can we?  Where's Norma?

_HermioneLilyPotter walks into the booth_

HermioneLilyPotter:  Hey guys!  Show start yet?

Iccess: No, I'm still negotiating several guests. _Goes back to the phone Okay Charlie they can be on the show._

Charlie: You won't regret it.

Iccess: Oh yes I will. 

HermioneLilyPotter: Okay get ready.  We're on the air in 5.....4.....3....2....1.....

KaibaslilDevil: Hello everyone, this is another episode of Slayerettes Den and I'm one of your three hosts, KaibaslilDevil.

HermioneLilyPotter: I'm HermioneLilyPotter

Iccess: And I'm Iccess.  This is not just ANY episode of Slayerettes Den but the special Summer Slam Edition! 

KaibaslilDevil: Yep, Summer Slam is on Sunday live from the America West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona.

HermioneLilyPotter: The matches include: Matt Hardy vs. Zach Gowen, The Fatal Four Way with Tajiri, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, and Rhyno for the U.S. Championship, Rob Van Dam vs. Kane, Shane McMahon vs. Eric Bischoff, Undertaker vs. A-Train, and Kurt Angle vs. Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship.

Iccess: But we're not having any of them on the show because we wanted to focus on the main event: THE ELIMANATION CHAMBER.  Yes, 6 men being Kevin Nash, Goldberg, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, and current champion Triple H, surrounded by cold hard steel.

HermioneLilyPotter: Considering we don't want them to kill each other before Summer Slam we have put them into individual steel cubicles.  We can hear them; they can hear us, and each other.

KaibaslilDevil: So without further delay, here are our guests; Randy Orton, Kevin Nash, Goldberg, Chris Jericho, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels.

Jericho: You ass clowns better let me out of here!

Nash: Well at least its radio.

KaibaslilDevil: We just had a camera installed.

Nash: *sulk*

Orton: Yeah what's up with you kidnapping us?

Triple H: I agreed to do another show.

All: What were you thinking!

HermioneLilyPotter: All of you SHUT UP!

_Silence_

HermioneLilyPotter:  Now you won't be able to talk until I turn your mic on.

Iccess: Let's get this show on the road.  My first question is for Randy. _Glares at KLD Randy........._

KaibaslilDevil: Are you single?

HermioneLilyPotter: *giggle*

Iccess: -_- Why we can't have any remotely attractive guests on the show........or at least the one's she likes.  Next question is for HBK.  And Ash you know he's not single. (_Turns to Shawn) You came out the champion in the last Elimination Chamber at Survivor Series.  Do you think you can repeat that success?_

Shawn: Well I am the Showstopper, HBK and there is no question that I will walk out of the Elimination Chamber the champion.

HermioneLilyPotter: Sorry HBK but there are 5 other guys who may be able to refute that. Let's here from one of them: Chris Jericho. What makes YOU think you can walk out of Summer Slam champion?

Jericho: Well I, Chris Jericho, the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla, the Highlight of the Night, the King of Bling-bling, have something 3 of these assclowns don't and that is experience in the Elimination Chamber.  And then there is something that only I possess.

KaibaslilDevil: An incredible high level of arrogance and a less than tolerable presence?

Jericho: No.  This gorgeous mane of gorgeous hair which I defended in the hair vs. hair match on RAW (8/18/03)

Nash: *Smashes a dent in steel separating wall*

Jericho: EEEEKK!

Nash: *maniacal laughter*

Iccess: Since Jerky seems too terrified I'll do it.  Monky roll the tape.

*Shows Jericho getting the pin. Then shows him butchering Nash's hair*

Jericho: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  

KaibaslilDevil: You *beep* you cheated!  Hey what's with the censorship?

Iccess: It's radio. Besides, of course he cheated, could you imagine him without his hair?

KaibaslilDevil: Actually I can, thanks to Kevin. *laughs*

Iccess: I believe Y2J originally used that type of slide show during his feud with Benoit but that's another story...........

Jericho: What she's trying to say is that all the Jerichoholics would morn the loss of the lion's mane known as my hair.  I am after all a big rock star.

_Phone Rings_

HermioneLilyPotter: Hello you're on Slayerettes Den.

Caller: Yes, speaking of rock stars...........when's Fozzy coming to Arizona?

Jericho: Why in the heck would we come to Arizona? I mean...Fozzy?

Caller: Oh come on man, we all KNOW you're Mongoose McQueen.  

Iccess: Oh come on Charlie we're going to have enough theories on the show already.

Jericho: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Charlie: THE PICTURES!  I mean I took one of you in the ring and another one of you in Cleveland and there exactly the same except for in the concert picture you dyed the ends of your hair pinkish. 

Jericho: You can't prove anything!  I'm just the bands resident stalker.

Charlie: _sigh_ you know what forget it for now but I will not rest until I prove you're Mongoose McQueen of Fozzy!  Iccess right the story idea down. _Click_

Iccess: Whatever. Excuse my friend......he belongs in an asylum.  As I was saying seeing him without his hair would be traumatizing pink or not. 

Jericho: Listen Alex, Rachel, and Noreen, I have no idea how you managed to kidnap the living legend but...... _SHOCK!_

Iccess: New Game!  It's 'Be nice to me or you'll get a rather unpleasant 10 Watts of electricity surging through your body.  Understood?

All: Yep.

Iccess: Good.  Nash would you like to join Chris in the play pen.  We have a lot of knives, scissors, shears........

Nash: You mean I get to turn Jericho into Chris No-Hair-icho? 

Iccess: No, but if Y2J isn't cooperative I might just let you.

Nash: _laughter_

Iccess: We have a call from Katy! You're on the air!

Katy: Hi guys!  I just wanted to say, JERICHO WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING KEVY'S HAIR!  YOU CHEATED AND................

Jericho: Look KIMBERLY........

Katy: Katy!

Jericho: Whatever.  I won he lost.  He needed a change anyway......and another dye job you could see a little grey on the side.

Iccess: Jericho!  I'm going to let you go and let Ashley AND KATY after you.

Jericho: I'm not afraid of Kelly and Amanda Iris.

Iccess: HAIU! 

HAIU: Cookie?

Iccess: See the blonde in the booth with long hair?  He has some great chocolate chip cookies for you.

HAIU: COOKIE!

_HAIU enters __Jericho__'s booth_

HAIU: Cookie?

Jericho: I don't have any cookies assclown.

HAIU: COOKIE! _Growl_

_Horrific screams of terror are heard coming from __Jericho_'s mic.  __

HermioneLilyPotter: So Randy, how do you feel about being a chump, a patsy, the fall guy? Basically to insure that Trips walks out the champion.

Randy: I....................

_Phone rings obnoxiously loud_

HermioneLilyPotter: Who is it now?  Do we have caller ID on this phone? You're on the air!

Caller: Randy Orton knows that his soul purpose is to make sure that H comes out of Summer Slam the champ. WOOOOO!

KaibaslilDevil: HANG UP! _click___

Iccess: What would be so wrong with having Orton as Champ?  I mean, he is one of the best new comers no matter HOW annoying.  He has the talent and gimmick so why not let him have a go? The "Legend Killer" has the opportunity so..................

KaibaslilDevil: You're agreeing with me?

Iccess: Better him than Goldberg He doesn't have anything in common with the great champions of the past and present.  He doesn't have the charisma, the right gimmick, the experience, the looks don't help either, or at least an actual persona.  He's a hype and his move has been done to death.

Charlie: ICCESS!

Iccess: How'd you get here so fast?

Charlie: Thank Greyhound.

Iccess: I'd rather not.

Charlie: Anyways you've had your hour. I have to get them back to Vince before he notices they're missing.

Iccess: What about Mongoose King of the Assclowns?

Charlie: We can say he had a little accident with his hair dryer and electrocuted himself.

Iccess: That'll work........this is Iccess for KLD and HLP saying my bet is with Goldberg or Randy Orton! And whoever wins gets another slot on the show!

_More static................................_

KaibaslilDevil: And that was the lost episode of "Slayerettes Den".

Iccess: I'm regretting that whole 'winner gets slot on the show' thing.

HermioneLilyPotter: Looks like Triple Nose will be returning for a record 3rd show?

Iccess: Afraid so.  I told Charlie I would regret it.

HAIU: Cookie?

KaibaslilDevil: Oh no.  I think its best we get off the air now.  Till next time.  Our next PLANNED guest shall be Triple H for the third time and I've been planning a surprise but I refuse to tell Iccess.

Iccess: Until next time, life is a conspiracy, get used to it because I did.

END SHOW.

AN:/THAT was 9 pages long!  And it took 3 weeks to do but I've done it.  No Mercy is being held in Baltimore pretty soon and unfortunately I CAN'T GO!  This is the FIRST PPV they've had here in 9 years.  I barely could get a seat for RAW so naturally it'll be sold out.  I've finished doing my screaming so I'm basically over it.  Maybe they'll come back when I'm 23........ or at a time when I haven't blown the cash I've been saving for tickets!*sniff*  Review people.  You spent so long reading it and I spent a good portion of my life writing. If either KLD or HLP read this tell me which one of you is next and what your doing.


	4. Things could get stranger

Chapter Four: Charlie's turn.

Well.......(blushes) I promised he could interview Trish....so here goes.

How you remind me by nickelback is playing in the background.

Ashley: (Feet crossed on the desk and singing) ^I've been wrong. I've been down to the bottom of every bottle^ Spikey...come here a sec please?

Spike: (singing to tainted love) $I love you though you hurt me so...now Im gonna pack my things and go$ Yes, luv?

Ashley: Charlie here yet? (Grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels)

Spike: nope....not yet, pet. (Eyes the bottle) you gonna share?

Ashley: (sighs) oh all right...(Pours him a glass)

Spike: (kisses me) thank you, luv. 

Ashley: (whispers) shhh....just don't tell Sirius.

Charlie: Hello....I'm here now.

Ashley: (gorans) Oh no...its you. 

Charlie: (grins) My, My, don't you know how to greet people?

Ashley: (grins) oh absolutely....(hugs him) so....what do you want then?

Charlie: (returns the hug) I am here to interview Trish.

Trish: (seductively) Are you now???

Charlie: (looks at her) ummm...yeah....

Trish: (unzips) well....I was hoping you would be able to bed me instead.

Charlie: (complies) Absolutely.

(Goes up to the bedroom)

Ashley: GEEZE!!! that has to be the fastest interview I ever made...sheesh!!!!

Spike: Would you like me to bed you too, luv?

  


Ashley: (kisses his nose) Ok...just don't tell Sirius.

Spike: (picks me up and kisses me) don't worry...he wont find out.

Iccess: I see that I am the only one not to get anyone.

Chris: Ash gave me a chance to be in the story...so we called a truce for you.

Iccess: (kisses him) oh wow!!! Thats a shocker.

Chris: Yeah well...she wants to make you happy for once...(picks her up) and to bed we go.

(There....now you cant say I don't do you any favors now.....I deserve a big thank you for this one. Well...now it's your turn to interview trips again....GOOD LUCK GIRL)


End file.
